Ball grid array (herein “BGA”) packages are known and commonly used in many electronic applications. During manufacture and test of printed circuit boards (herein “PCB”), failures stemming from the BGA occur. Under the prior art, identification and diagnosis of the failures requires a costly and time consuming destructive test of the PCB or a marginally reliable optical inspection test. While the failure is identified and diagnosed, more of the same product is manufactured potentially subject to the same failure pattern.
There is a need, therefore, for improved test and diagnostic tools to identify certain BGA failures.